disneyjuniorpediafandomcom-20200222-history
Reirei
Reirei is a female jackal that appear as one of the main antagonists in The Lion Guard. She is the matriarch of a family of jackals, including her mate Goigoi and her son Dogo. Her name means flattery in Swahilli language. Appearance Reirei is a fairly slender jackal, with tan fur and black markings across her back and legs as well as on the top of her head. She has a beige underbelly, a beige muzzle, a black nose, and green eyes. Her chest is marked with several paler spots. She has a bushy tail with a black tip and a pair of large, pointed ears with small tufts of fur at their tips. Personality Reirei has been described as a "scheming jackal". She is cunning and devious, and has a knack for faking pleasantry and kindness, a skill that she teaches to her pups. Reirei takes pride in the craftiness of her kind, believing them to be smarter than other animals. She likes stealing from animals that she has gained trust in, and then insists that it was all a misunderstanding. Reirei is greedy, grasping, acquisitive, materialistic, and covetous, so she has no respect for the Circle of Life or Kupatana. However, she falters in the face of defeat, and will surrender if she sees no other options. She is also very wary of the Lion Guard and will not make any attempt to subdue them, and instead surrenders immediately. And she is also known as conspiring, duplicitous, manipulative, unpleasant, impatient, greedy, selfish, cruel, clever, violent, traitorous, scheming and cowardly. History Reirei is shown watching her son Dogo fool the Lion Guard into permitting him to enter the Pride Lands. She laughs, pleased that Dogo accomplished his task, and wakes her mate Goigoi to deliver the news. He goes to fetch their other sons, whilst Reirei begins to think of all the animals she can feast upon. The Lion Guard takes Dogo to the Pride Lands, not knowing that Reirei and Goigoi are following them, and tell him that he may stay on a hillside before splitting up to patrol the Pride Lands. Reirei immediately greets her son and congratulates him, but is quick to ask why he is sitting on the hillside. Dogo explains that the Lion Guard told him to stay there, to Reirei's amusement. She tells him that jackals don't sit on hillsides, and announces that they should make themselves at home. The jackal pups do as their mother says, choosing to sleep in the aardvarks' dens, much to the irritation of their former inhabitants. When Kion, Fuli, and Ono arrive to sort things out, Reirei and Goigoi approach them, introducing themselves as Dogo's parents. Kion asks which one of the jackal pups is Dogo, and Dogo approaches him cheerfully. Kion recalls that Dogo said he had no family, but Dogo protests, telling Kion that what he said specifically was that he was alone. Reirei adds that at the time, he had been. She assures Kion that it was all a misunderstanding, and he allows them to stay. Later, as the jackal family walks through the Pride Lands, Reirei decides that they should help themselves to more of the Pride Landers' "generosity". Dogo asks her if that will make Kion and the Guard mad, but Reirei explains that due to it being the day of Kupatana, they can do whatever they want. She teaches Dogo and her family how to get their way. This results in a number of a number of Pride Landers angry at the jackals for stealing from them, but when the Guard arrives, Dogo and Reirei once again insist that it was a misunderstanding, and they are permitted to stay in the Pride Lands. Reirei even talks Kion into considering allowing the jackals at Kupatana. Reirei is seen watching the Pride Landers before Kupatana begins. She tells Goigoi that she's moved by all of the choices in prey, wondering where they'll begin. When the Kupatana begins, the jackals attack, with Reirei in the lead and Dogo at her side. The Lion Guard moves into action to stop the predators. Reirei chases after and catches a hyrax, but is attacked by Kion, who accuses her of lying to him. Reirei innocently asks if they'd made another mistake. Kion tells her that the jackals are going back to the Outlands. Reirei tries to talk her way out of it once more, but Simba roars angrily at her, and the jackal family Gallery ReiBox.png|In Too Many Termites Babysitter-bunga (158).png|In Babysitter Bunga Reirei-the-lion-guard-0.38.jpg|In The Kupatana Celebration Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:Jackals Category:Mothers Category:Characters voiced by Ana Gasteyer Category:Animals Category:The Lion Guard Characters Category:Parents Category:Bad Guys Category:Tomboys